Power converters and power supplies are typically one of the most failure-prone components of electronic systems. Previously, certain design enhancements were proposed and implemented in attempts to prevent or mitigate the risks of power supply failure.
Still, a number of critical power supply features cannot be tested while the power supply is in operation because by design, these features entail interrupting power flow. Such features include, among others, current limiters, ground fault interruption (GFI) circuits and dynamic load performance.
One method to mitigate the prospects for a power supply failure is to provide a redundant power supply, wherein in the case of failure the redundant supply takes over for the failed power supply. However, such a setup has the disadvantage that the transition between the failed and redundant supplies can create a short interruption of power flow. Furthermore, this methodology does not allow for the testing of protection features that cannot be tested without disrupting the operation of the power supply.
The subject matter of the present disclosure is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.